Mein Herz schlägt noch immer
by sommerschnee
Summary: Die letzte Tat die ich für dich vollbringen kann. Dein Werk vollenden, die verlorene Seele die du beschützt hast retten. Slash


Titel: Mein Herz schlägt noch immer...  
  
Teil 1/1  
  
Autor: cristall  
  
Serie: Harry Potter  
  
Warnings: Slash, death  
  
Pairing: Draco/Harry, Oliver/Harry  
  
Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir und ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld ^^  
  
Kommentar: so.. eigentlich hatte ich nicht vor die Fanfiction zu veröffentlichen.. jetzt ist sie ja doch da... ob sie jemandem gefällt ist natürlich Geschmackssache... eins der Pairings ist wohl gewöhnungsbedürftig... aber mein Lieblingspairing... falls ihr diese Fanfiction lest, würde ich euch bitten zumindest einen kleinen Kommentar zu hinterlassen *liebguck*  
  
Widmung: ganz alleine se... weil ich sie hier geschrieben hatte, als Kyo und ich sie besucht hatten ^^  
  
Mit einem dumpfen Ton fällt die Erde auf den Sarg. Einige Sekunden vergehen, erfüllt von Stille, dann erneut der dumpfe Ton.  
  
Ich stehe einfach nur da, stumm, bewegungslos. Es tut weh weißt du? Hier zu stehen und zu sehen wie du zu deiner letzten Ruhe getragen wirst macht mir nur schmerzhaft die Tatsachen bewußt. Die Tatsachen, dass du tot bist... und ich lebe.  
  
Ich habe immer gedacht, würdest du einmal sterben, würde mein Herz aufhören zu schlagen, einfach stehen bleiben. Aber das hat es nicht getan, es schlägt noch immer. Ich kann es hören, wie es in meiner Brust pocht, ebenso wie es dies getan hatte, als du noch an meiner Seite warst.  
  
Ich stehe morgens auf, wasche misch, esse, gehe zur Arbeit, komme nach Hause, treffe mich mit Freunden, lache und weine. Das Leben geht weiter... auch ohne dich, dass hast du mir immer gesagt.  
  
Jedes Mal wenn ich um dich gebangt habe, verzweifelt war, hast du mich nur milde angelächelt "Du solltest dich nicht so verrückt machen." Hattest du gesagt und mir dabei leicht durch die Haare gestrichen "Dein Leben wird weitergehen, du wirst glücklich sein, auch wenn ich tot bin." Ich hatte entsetzt den Kopf geschüttelt, verneint, doch letztendlich musste ich feststellen, dass du Recht hattest, wie so oft.  
  
Ich erinnere mich noch an unserer erste Begegnung. McGonagall stellte dich mit vor: Du schienst verängstigt, eingeschüchtert, ein kleiner, unwissender Junge, durch die viel zu großen Kleidungsstücke noch schwächlicher wirkend. Wahrscheinlich hätte ich dich niemals als Sucher genommen, wären da nicht deine Augen gewesen, leuchtend voller Tatendrang, Mut und dem Wunsch sich zu beweisen.  
  
Du hast diese Augen nie verloren. Egal welchen Gefahren du gegenüber standest, wie sehr du auch gelitten hast, immer waren da deine Augen. Wahrscheinlich, so rede ich mir selbst ein, würden deine Augen auch jetzt noch so euten, würdest du sie nur noch einmal öffnen.  
  
Dabei weiß ich doch, dass es nicht so ist, dass es schon lange nicht mehr so gewesen ist.  
  
Nicht, seit er alles kaputt gemacht hat.  
  
Ich drehe den Kopf leicht zu ihm. Die Sonne ist hinter dicken Wolken versteckt, es wird wohl bald regnen. Dennoch glänzen seine Haare leicht blond. Keine Ahnung wie er das macht. Seine ureigene Art der Magie. War sie es die auch dich gefangen ha, wie so viele andere vor dir?  
  
Meine Beine tragen mich plötzlich zu ihm. Ebenso wie ich stand er einfach nur da, betrachtete die vielen Menschen die dir, ihrem ewigen Helden, die letzte Ehre erweisen.  
  
Er blickt auch nicht auf, als ich neben ihm stehe und so bin ich es der beginnt zu reden. "Ich hatte nicht erwartet dich hier zu treffen." "Ich hatte eigentlich auch nicht vor zu kommen."  
  
Erneute Stille. Ich spüre kleine Tropfen auf meiner Haut, es beginnt zu regnen. Die Stille scheint erdrückend zu werden. Ich will etwas sagen, will sprechen, doch ich finde nicht die richtigen Worte.  
  
Er nimmt mir die Wahl ab, dreht sich plötzlich zu mir, ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen, mir die Hand entgegnstreckend.  
  
"Freut mich dich zu sehen." Einen Moment bin ich zu verblüfft um zu reagieren, starre ihn an.  
  
Er hat die selben Augen wie du, wusstest du das das? Dieselbe Stärke, die selbe Entschlossenheit. Hast du dich deshalb von ihm so angezogen gefühlt? Weil er dir ähnlich ist, dich verstehen kann?  
  
Hast du denn gedacht ich würde dich nicht verstehen?  
  
Ich bemerke, dass ich ihm noch immer eine Reaktion schuldig bin, ergreife seine Hand, drückte sie leicht.  
  
"Mich freut es ebenfalls." Eine Lüge, wie er ebenso gut weiß wie ich, wenn nicht noch besser, dennoch nickt er mir bestätigend zu, dreht sich dann wieder zu deiner Ruhestätte.  
  
"Ich komme mir vor wie ein Verräter.", erstaunt blickte ich ihn an. Wie seltsam, mir ist bis jetzt nicht aufgefallen, wie schlecht er eigentlich aussieht. Die Haut fahl, die Augen trübe, die ganze Gestalt in sich zusammengefallen, der früher stolz erhobene Kopf zu Boden gesenkt.  
  
Er ist gebrochen.  
  
Herzlichen Glückwunsch Harry. Du hast es geschafft, was niemand anders vor dir vermocht hat: Du hast Draco Malfoy zu Boden gezwungen.  
  
Aber war dies den Preis, den du gezahlt hast wirklich wert?  
  
Ohne das ich es bemerkt habe, hat er weitergesprochen "... schäme ich mich. Ich lache und freue mich über mein Leben und er kann all dies nicht mehr tun."  
  
Und ich erkenne mich selbst in ihm, erkenne das Leid und die Schmerzen die in meinem eigenem Innerem toben.  
  
Ich weiß, dass es nicht daran liegt, dass ich es bin der vor ihm steht. Er würde in diesem Moment mit jedem reden, musste einfach reden, selbst wenn es jemand war, den er so sehr verachtete, so sehr hasste wie mich.  
  
Ohne es selbst wirklich zu bemerkten habe ich seine Hand erneut ergriffen, drücke sie sanft.  
  
"Du kannst das Leben nicht stoppen, Draco." Es ist ein merkwürdiges Gefühl zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben seinen Vornamen auszusprechen. Er blickt mich an, mit diesen Augen, die mich so sehr an dich erinnern.  
  
"Doch das könnte ich." seine Worte sind nur geflüstert, doch es liegt nicht an der Lautstärke, dass ich so lange brauche um sie zu verstehen.  
  
Ein Knall durchzieht die Stille und ich schließe für einen kurzen Moment die Augen, höre wie die bisherige Ruh zu einem leisen Raunen wird, spüre wie die anderen zu uns blicken. Mir ist es egal. Ich öffne die Augen, sehe ihn, wie er sich verblüfft die gerötete und wahrscheinlich schmerzende Wange hält.  
  
"Wage es nicht.", zische ich, die Schärfe in meiner Stimme kaum registrierend "Harry hat sich geopfert - für dich! Er ist tot, gestorben um dich zu retten. Wage es nicht, dieses Geschenk zu verschwenden."  
  
Langsam senkt er die Hand, starrt mich an. Ich bemerke nur am Rande, dass sich die anderen wieder deinem Grab zu wenden und uns keine Beachtung mehr schenken.  
  
Seine Augen leuchten plötzlich auf und ich weiß, dass er erkannt hat wer ich wirklich bin, erkannt hat was hinter der Fassade steckt.  
  
"Du wolltest es sein." Haucht er verblüfft und ich trete unbewusst einen Schritt zurück. "Du wolltest derjenige sein für den er stirbt."  
  
"Das ist nicht wahr!" höre ich mich selbst schreien, ein Zittern in der Stimme, dass nur allzu deutlich macht, dass ich lüge.  
  
Er steht nur stumm da, lässt seinen Blick kurz über die Anwesenden schweifen.  
  
"Red leiser.", zischt er mir zu, für einen Moment wieder der alte Malfoy. "Die Leute schauen schon."  
  
Ich verziehe das Gesicht. "Sollen sie doch.", gebe ich zurück, meine Stimme dennoch auf ein normales Niveau senkend "Ich habe nicht Harrys Tod gewollt, dass lasse ich mir von dir nicht vorwerfen. Ich nicht.", sein entsetzter Gesichtsausdruck macht nur allzu deutlich, dass er den Vorwurf in meinen Worten verstanden hat.  
  
"Ich habe ihn niemals gebeten sich für mich zu opfern." "Aber ihn gebeten auf sich aufzupassen, ihn gebeten zu überleben hast du auch nie nicht wahr?!"  
  
Er senkt seinen Blick zu Boden. Ich habe Recht.  
  
Meine Hände ballen sich unbewusst zu Fäusten, doch ich unterdrücke den Drang auf ihn einschlagen zu wollen, werfe ihm stattdessen seine Fehltat wütend vor.  
  
"Dann bist du der einzige, der für seinen Tod verantwortlich ist."  
  
"Ich weiß."  
  
Erneut finde ich keine passenden Worte. Nie hätte ich erwartet, dass er seinen Fehler zugibt, nie hätte ich geglaubt, dass er hier sein würde, mit mir reden, seinen Stolz überwinden würde.  
  
Du hast immer an ihn geglaubt, oder? Du hast diesen kleinen Funken Licht in der Dunkelheit gesehen und wolltest ihn beschützen? Hast daran geglaubt, dass er stark genug ist um die Dunkelheit zu besiegen?  
  
Du bist so ein hoffnungsloser Naivling Harry...  
  
Ich lege beide Hände auf seine Schultern. Die letzte Tat die ich für dich vollbringen kann. Dein Werk vollenden, die verlorene Seele die du beschützt hast retten.  
  
Ein letzter Beweis meiner Liebe zu dir.  
  
"Entschuldige Draco. Ich hätte dies nicht sagen sollen. Es war nicht deine Schuld. Niemand trägt die Schuld. Es war seine Entscheidung."  
  
Unendlich viel Zeit vergeht, in der ich ihm so viel sage, so viele ausspreche, was nie zuvor ausgesprochen wurde.  
  
Nun erzähle ich ihm alles. Alles was ich von dir weiß, was ich immer für mich behalten habe, als ein Teil von dir, dir nur mir gehörte.  
  
Aber du hättest sicher gewollt, dass ich ihm alles erzähle, erzähle, dass auch du Momente hattest in denen du schwach warst, dass auch du geweint hast wenn du alleine warst, dass du dir Sorgen um deine Freunde gemacht hast, Sorgen um ihn gemacht hast... Erzähle ihm, dass du ihn geliebt hast.  
  
Irgendwann hebt er endlich den Kopf, schaut mich an, als wäre er des Lebens ohne dich müde. In seinen Augen schimmern Tränen, doch selbst in diesem Moment der Schwäche verliert sein Blick nichts an Kraft.  
  
"Du hast ihn geliebt." Seine Stimme ebenso fest wie sein Blick. Schwere Regentropfen fallen nun vom Himmel, lassen meine Haare nass auf meiner Stirn kleben, vermischen sich mit seinen - mit unseren Tränen.  
  
Ich nicke "Ja." - "Ich habe ihn dir weggenommen." Ich nicke wieder "Ja."  
  
Stille. Ich habe nicht gemerkt, dass alle gegangen sind, doch als ich mich nun umblicke, sind wir die einzige die noch bei dir stehen.  
  
Ich löse meine Hände von seinen Schultern. "Wir sollten Leb wohl sagen.", bringe nichts weiter fertig als ein Nicken als Antwort.  
  
Es ist seltsam, meine Beine die mir bisher den Dienst versagen haben, mit ihm an meiner Seite bewegen sie sich plötzlich tragen mich zu dir.  
  
Ich verabschiede mich stumm von dir. Mein einziger Gruß, sind meine nicht enden wollenden Tränen, deren einziger Zeuge der Regen ist und immer bleiben wird.  
  
Ich habe dich wirklich geliebt Harry.  
  
Wir drehen uns gleichzeitig von deinem Grab weg. Wieder ist er es, der beginnt zu sprechen.  
  
"Ich wollte immer nur das er glücklich ist." Ich nicke und schaffe es plötzlich ihn anzulächeln ohne mich dazu zwingen zu müssen.  
  
"Ich weiß." Mit dem Gefühl, dass die Zeit des Abschieds gekommen ist, drehe ich mich um, gehe langsam davon.  
  
Seine Stimme lässt mich inne halten. "Es wäre schön wenn wir uns mal wieder treffen würden Oliver."  
  
Meine Worte sind ebenso echt wie mein Lächeln als ich antworte - ich werde nicht mehr lügen, hörst du Harry? Ich werde die Wahrheit leben und glücklich sein.  
  
"Ja, das wäre wirklich schön." Antworte ich, drehe mich dabei um, wissend, dass ein weiteres Treffen nie stattfinden würde, verlasse den Friedhof.  
  
Und während ich davon gehe, spüre ich wie mein Herz noch immer schlägt.  
  
~Fin~ 


End file.
